ハワイりょこう (Hawaii Vacation)
by matcha-sama
Summary: KageHina on vacation in Hawaii and they kind of sort of get lost maybe. An almost misunderstanding. Written as a friend's birthday present. I'll apologize now for the bad characterization and the lack of continuity. I'm sorry.


A/N: This was written as a friend's birthday present. (おたんじょうびおめでとう、ウエイトさん!) I will warn you now of the terrible characterization and lack of plot. I'm sorry in advance.

* * *

><p>The moment Hinata stepped out of the airport, he took a deep breath, and then jumped into the air, cheering incoherently, grinning like the idiot he was, oblivious to the strange looks he was getting from passersby.<p>

"We're finally here!" he cried elatedly, looking around, eager to take in all of his surroundings.

"Idiot, the plane ride wasn't even that long." Kageyama muttered, feigning annoyance, but truth be told, he was just as excited as Hinata was to have arrived in Hawaii. The fact was hard to keep hidden, and despite trying to suppress it, a small smile played on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Diamond Head looks really cool." Hinata said excitedly, looking over the guidebook they'd gotten from the front desk upon checking in. He had spent the hour or so they'd been in their hotel room flipping through the pages of the booklet, 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing over all of the locations and events displayed in it. "Oh, what about the Honolulu Museum of Art? Or the Arizona Memorial? Or the Polynesian Cultural Center?" When he received no response, he peeked over at Kageyama. "Kageyama, are you even listening?" His boyfriend grunted without so much as a glance from where he lay on the large queen-sized bed, his eyes closed. Getting up off of the sofa across the room, Hinata hopped onto the bed, and lay beside his boyfriend, eyes glued to the guidebook. "Kageyama, where should we go?" Hinata asked insistently, rolling across half the bed and slamming into the other. Hinata thrust the map into Kageyama's face, and waited, ignoring the death glare he was receiving from his boyfriend. "Kamehameha statue? Hanauma bay? Ala Moana beach? Iolani Palace? Chinaman's Hat?"<p>

"Would you shut up for more than two seconds?" Kageyama growled, pushing Hinata away. Yelping, Hinata rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump. Popping back up immediately, Hinata pouted, and sat back down on the bed, looking over at Kageyama.  
>"What're you being so crabby for, Kageyama? We're finally in Hawaii, y'know. We should do something worth doing, instead of just lying around. You can do that for as long as you want when we get home." he whined. Why was Kageyama being so uncooperative? As far as Hinata was concerned, Kageyama should have been just as hyped for this trip as he was. So why wasn't Kageyama up and ready to go sightseeing?<p>

"Okay, then hurry up and pick a place to go." Kageyama muttered, looking to Hinata, irritated. Hinata sighed heavily.

"It's no fun if I just pick for us." he mumbled, fidgeting. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't care where." Kageyama replied flatly.

"Well then, fine." Making a face, Hinata reluctantly shut the guidebook, and tossed it to the side, where it landed on the floor, and fell open. Leaping over, Hinata peered down at the page it opened to, and slammed his hand down onto it. "Okay, it's settled! Let's go to the Waialua Soap Factory!" he said cheerfully, reading a bit of the page. "It's an old sugar mill or something." he informed his boyfriend.

Kageyama sat up, and stared at Hinata.  
>"Isn't that... really far from here?" he asked suspiciously. Hinata shrugged.<p>

"You said you didn't care, so we're going to Weealu." he declared.

"Waialua."

"That's what I said."

* * *

><p>"This is the third time we're passing that farm." Kageyama said impatiently, pointing out the window.<p>

"No, it's not." Hinata muttered, keeping his eyes on the road ahead, but his tone wasn't at all confident. To be honest, all the names of the streets, roads, and highways were hard to tell apart, and to say that he wasn't lost wouldn't exactly be true.

"Yes, it is." Kageyama sighed, running a hand down his face. "I can't believe you got us lost already. We're not even half way there yet."

"I...I can't help it! I don't know these roads!" Hinata sputtered indignantly. Kageyama sighed again, heavily, and Hinata felt anger and irritation flare up inside of him. "You're not helping, Kageyama. You could at least try to be useful by reading the map."  
>"I am, but you're not listening to my directions."<p>

"I am, and this is how we got lost in the first place." Hinata countered. He shook his head slightly, growing more irritated. "Forget it, let's just go back to the hotel." he mumbled.

"What?" Kageyama looked to Hinata, a look of angry disbelief on his face. "What happened to going to the soap factory?"

"You said you don't care where we go, so why are you complaining?" Hinata demanded. Enough was enough - Kageyama wasn't being fair about this, and it was upsetting Hinata.

"I don't care, but I thought you wanted to go."

Hinata bristled when Kageyama declared that he didn't care, and jerked the steering wheel to the side, and pulled over into the shoulder lane. Killing the engine, he whipped around to glare at his boyfriend.

"I chose it because you wouldn't choose."

"And that was because I don't care where we go."  
>"Then why are we even here?"<p>

"What the hell are you saying? You're the one who said we're going to the soap-"

"No, I mean what are we doing in Hawaii? If you don't care about anything, then we should've just stayed home."

"What?" Kageyama now wore an expression of confusion rather than exasperation.

"I said, what's the point in traveling all the way here, if you're just going to be mean about it?" Hinata demanded. "I came because I thought we were gonna have fun together and go to the beach and stuff and go sightseeing. But you don't even care? What's your problem?"

"That's not what I said." Kageyama's voice was rising, just as Hinata's was.

"What's not what you said? That you don't care? You literally just said it, like, five seconds ago!"  
>"I didn't mean it like that!" Kageyama snapped.<p>

"Then what did you mean? Because you're not making any sense right now." Hinata hissed.

"I just..." He hesitated. "It's not that I don't care. I meant that I'm fine wherever we go...aslongasimwithyou." Hinata froze, mouth half open, about to make a retort back. He slowly closed his mouth, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"What?" Hinata hadn't been able to quite catch the last bit.

"I don't care where we go, as long as I get to go with you, okay?" Kageyama huffed, crossing his arms. Hinata blinked, staring at him dumbly. "We can go wherever you want to go. I don't care. As long as you're happy with the place...I'm happy with it too. I want us to spend time properly on this vacation, so stop getting us lost." Kageyama said, turning away. Despite him trying to hide it, Hinata could clearly see Kageyama's ears turn red. Hinata felt his own face flush.

"Oh..." He looked down at his hands, trying to find something to say. "I...But...I'm...really happy that you're being so...considerate. But I want us to do things that you wanna do too." Hinata reasoned slowly. Kageyama glanced at him.

"But I don't have anything I wanna do, other than-" Kageyama stopped abruptly. He couldn't say it. He couldn't say 'other than spend time with you and do things that make you happy'. That was asking too much of him. Kageyama shook his head, and sighed to himself. He peeked at Hinata who was staring at him intently, waiting for him to end his sentence. He swallowed thickly. "Other than...to hike up Diamond Head." he finished.

Kageyama couldn't suppress the warmth that blossomed in his chest when Hinata smiled widely, relieved that Kageyama had finally said something he wanted to do.

"Okay! "Let's do that tomorrow!" Hinata said cheerfully.

Kageyama considered this to be something of a win. While he couldn't care less about hiking, just him saying that he'd wanted to do so had made Hinata grin so earnestly. Seeing as that had been his goal, Kageyama thought to himself that perhaps he should have given Hinata an answer earlier.

* * *

><p>AN: What the hell is this? I have no idea. Why are Kageyama and Hinata in Hawaii? I have no idea. Why is it legal for Hinata to drive in Hawaii? I have no idea. For plot convenience, mostly. I'm sorry. orz

Reviews and feedback (on how to improve) is much appreciated!


End file.
